Prisoner's SIlence
by OnyxInk
Summary: Alec gets captured and tortured and Magnus has to find him. Will he be able to? What will happen afterwards? Read to find out. WARNING: boyxboy and Intense Scenes! Don't like don't read! MALEC!
1. Rude Awakenings

_**Hey guys! I'm** _**_really excited about this one. I worked really hard on it and would definately like to know what you think! It's rated M for a reason. There is going to be some wacky junk in this. I would like to thank my Beta - Reader Clockwork Angel. You rock! I'm going to stop rambling now._ **

******_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, places, or anything else you recognize from the books. They belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare._**

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - ****Rude Awakenings**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Ugh," I moaned as I rolled out of Magnus' grip.

"Please make it stop, Alec," he moaned in return.

I chuckled. He absolutely hated mornings. I grabbed my phone, looking at the ID and seeing Jace's name.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. I didn't know what the hell he wanted, but whatever it was needed to wait until later in the day; I couldn't function so early in the morning.

"Alec, we need you help us respond to a call from Queens. There is a nest of vamps in an abandoned house. They have been abducting mundies and holding them hostage," Jace finished. "We don't know how many there are, and Izzy didn't want to go with just the two of us," he added, whining like a sarcastic teenager.

I looked at the clock on the side table; it read 6:23. You've got to be kidding me. "When are you leaving?" I asked. Magnus popped his head up, his furrowed eyebrows forming a visible question. I held up a finger, signaling that I wanted him to wait a minute. The warlock shrugged and laid his head on my chest and snuggled up to me like a cat.

"We're probably going to leave at noon. We don't want to be there when it's dark," Jace explained.

You've got to be kidding me, again! "We are leaving in five and a half hours, and you decided to wake me up now. It's six thirty in the morning, Jace!" I screamed. Magnus' head popped up again in curiosity. Seeing nothing amiss, he chuckled and laid back down.

"Are you coming or not?" Jace asked, sounding unconcerned.

"I'll come, but if you call, text, or communicate with me in any way before eleven o'clock, I swear on the Angel that I will personally throw you in front of a vampire," I said. I would never do it, but I sounded completely badass.

"I would love to see that," Magnus laughed, not bothering to pick up his head this time.

I laughed and hung up the phone. "I have five and a half hours before I have to go," I said. "Can you make my time here worth it?" I whispered sexily into his ear.

"Hell, yes. I like this new Alec," he responded, winking at me.

o.O.o

I was laying in bed again, with my head against Magnus' chest. I was breathing heavily. Magnus was amazing in bed; if I ever had sex with anyone else - which I didn't plan on - there's no way that it would be anywhere near his level of fucking.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked me.

Oh that was just rich. Might as well answer honestly, but I started blushing, as usual.

"Alec, were you thinking dirty thoughts about me again?" he asked teasingly.

I hit him in the chest playfully. "No, I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking how much I like the things you do to me," I said. I sat up and straddled his hips.

"Holy shit you're hot," he gasped, rocking his hips against mine. I moaned, bending over to kiss him... just as my phone rang.

"I'm going to kill him," we threatened in unison. We both laughed, completely understanding what the other was thinking.

"Go ahead. I know you have to leave me to go do your job," Magnus said, planting a passionate kiss on my mouth. When we finally separated I grabbed my phone.

"What now?" I asked. Jace was really starting to get on my nerves.

"It is two minutes past eleven o'clock. Can you please get your ass over here?" Jace's voice came through the receiver and reached my ear. I could tell he had his customary smirk on his face without even have to see him.

"But I want Alec's sweet ass here," whined Magnus. He had a smirk on his face too.

Angel, what was I going to do with the two of them? Well, I know what I wanted to do with Magnus…

"Magnus, save the dirty talk for later tonight, when we start -"

"Whoa, I don't need to know this!" Jace yelled from the phone. Magnus and I laughed.

"Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye," I said.

"You'd better be telling the truth. I really don't want to come over there." Jace released a sigh as he disconnected.

I hung up the phone once again, and Magnus and I shared yet another laugh. I got off of him and started to put my pants on. I didn't have any gear here, so I would have to equip myself once I got there.

Once I was fully dressed, I turned to Magnus. "You aren't going to get dressed?" I asked him.

"No, I want you to come home to me quickly. This is what will be waiting for you." He pulled the blanket away a little bit, revealing his erect cock from beneath the sheet. I automatically blushed.

"I'll make sure to come home soon then," I responded hastily as I ran out the door.

o.O.o

I found my siblings in the weapons room. They were both geared up; the only thing keeping them there was my tardiness.

"Finally. What the hell took you so long?," Jace asked, obviously irritated. He threw some gear at me.

"It's obvious what took him so long. Take a look at his hair," Izzy teased.

My hand anxiously flew to my hair. "What?" I asked.

The both of them just laughed in response.

I went behind a shelf and changed into my gear. "Okay. Let's go," I said, re-entering the room.

o.O.o

Once we got to the house, it was twenty minutes to noon. We broke down the door and went inside. I took my bow off of my shoulder, notching an arrow. Jace took to the front, Izzy positioned herself in the middle, and I took the back, as always. Izzy unwrapped her whip as Jace named his seraph blade. Even though it was daytime outside, the house was quite dark. We started down a staircase, to what I assumed would be a basement. That would be where the vamps were sleeping. We could take them down quickly, get the mundies out, and I could go back to Magnus.

The basement wasn't what I had expected. It was huge, four times the size of the actual house, and there were three doors lined up in a row. I turned to my siblings, completely at a loss as to what my next move should be.

Jace pointed to a door and then at me, doing the same for Izzy and leaving the remaining door for himself. I walked to my designated door, and on his count, opened it.

The room that I entered was completely empty. Wait! I took the glamour down and saw them. Jace and Izzy saw them too. The doors had all lead to one giant room.

The were at least a hundred vampires here, all drinking blood from cocktail glasses. There were cages hanging from the ceiling with dancing figures in them. There was no doubt in my mind that they were human playthings. They were in chains, but were still dancing erotically. Music was pumping and lights flashing. It was a party, and judging from the size of it I would have thought no one had noticed us. But all of a sudden the music stopped and the flashing lights were replaced by bright florescent ones. Many of the vampires groaned, and the humans stopped dancing and looked to the man behind the MC stand.

"What the hell, Raphael?" a male vamp yelled from the crowd. I guess the MC was the infamous Raphael. He was known for his cruelty towards Shadowhunters. This was going to be _loads_ of fun.

"We have visitors, everyone. Please welcome our honored guests," Raphael raised his hand to point to us. "The Lightwood siblings, and Mr. Jace Wayland!" He finished with such enthusiasm that I almost felt like an honorary partygoer instead of an unwanted visitor.

They were on us in a flash. We were completely surrounded. I shot the arrow I had ready, and let fly another fifteen at least, all of them hitting home into a vampire's chest. But it was pointless. I kept fighting though, but one of the bastards came up behind me and tried to sink his teeth into me. I hit him with my bow and knocked him out. While I was occupied with him, I heard my sister scream. I turned my head for a second and one sliced into my side with a hunting knife. The pain was horrible, but I desperately kept fighting.

Izzy was taken out first. They grabbed her by the hair, and hit her a few times in the face before I went to help. I managed to free her for a second, and then got restrained myself. They had her again, and then finally Jace.

All of us were restrained with ropes and turned to face Raphael, who was walking toward us slowly. I looked at my siblings to assess the damage. Jace had a nasty gash on the side of his head. Izzy had a minor shoulder wound, and I was scraped up a little, but with my side bleeding like crazy. I could barely stand up on my own. I definitely suffered the worst from the attack.

"Why have you decided to grace us with your presence, young Shadowhunters?" Raphael asked. He sounded sweet, like he really was interested in why we were here and didn't already know. "Hmm?" he asked. No one answered. "Oh, I guess you all don't feel like talking." He sighed. He was a pretty good actor; he looked genuinely disappointed. "Everyone!" He raised his voice even though he could have been whispering and everyone would still have heard. "They don't want to talk to me. What should I do to make them want to talk?" The question was asked pleasantly, even though he was asking how best to torture us.

The crowd around us erupted into a roar of voices. I made out several suggestions, such as "Drain them dry! "Kill off the blonde!" "Rape the girl!"

I really didn't like the last one. I looked to Izzy and she was pale as a sheet.

_"Angel, please don't let them touch her"_, I begged silently.

Raphael sauntered over to me and punched my gut so hard that I spit up blood. "Wanna talk now?" he asked my siblings. His serene, inviting demeanor was gone. He was a hostile creature now.

I shook my head at them, telling them not to say a word until one of us came up with a plan.

"Oh, that's too bad." He frowned, walked over to Izzy, and backhanded her across the face, busting her lip. He looked to Jace. Jace wasn't budging. Raphael frowned again and pulled out a dagger and put it to Izzy's neck. He looked at me and sliced just a little bit. Just enough to draw a bit of blood. There wasn't an ounce of fear in her eyes. I was so proud of her for being brave, but I was terrified. I made a decision: I was going to get my siblings out of here even if I wasn't able to go with them.

"No, I'll talk. Just leave her alone," I said. My voice came out louder than I thought it would, considering I couldn't even manage to hold myself up.

"Oh, we have a taker!" Rapahel smiled at the crowd, pleasant attitude returning. He grabbed my chin and forced it up so he could see my face. "Why is it you have come here?"

I didn't have anything to say. If I told him that we came here to kill a total of 10 vampires max, then we wouldn't make it out of here. He would just kill us because no one could know about his little party/hide-out. I had to come up with a lie that would put him in danger as well as us. That way he didn't just kill us off. I thought no ideas were going to come when the stupidest thing popped out of my mouth.

"We were sent to put a bomb in this building. We were going to go out, but we came in here as a last minute thought," I said. I hoped he bought it. I'm not a very good liar, but I had to come up with something. He was ready to slit my sister's throat after all.

"Alec!" Jace yelled at me, trying to add to the lie. I suck at lying, and my siblings knew that, but Raphael didn't and neither did the rest of the vampires. I heard whispers from the crowd. They were buying it, but Raphael didn't change his poker face.

"Really?" he gasped dramatically. "And where would this bomb be?" He sounded as if he didn't believe me, but I could see worry creeping into his cold eyes.

"How about this," I said, struggling to stand up straighter. "I'll tell you where it is and when it is going to go off, after you let my siblings go." I gave him a toothy, bloody grin.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Rapahel asked.

Crap. I didn't know how to answer that. "Do you really want to take that chance?" I countered.

Maybe I was wrong. I'm pretty damn good at lying! Magnus would be proud. I'll have to tell him. If I see him after this.

_ Damn it Lightwood! Don't think like that._

"Fine," he straightened himself, looking at the vampires restraining Jace and Izzy. "Take them upstairs and then outside once it's dark," he ordered. The vamps started to take them away.

"No, you can't do this!" Jace shouted.

"ALEC!" Izzy screamed. She struggled against her captors until they knocked her out.

My siblings were taken through the same doors we entered. I turned back to Raphael. The vampires holding me pushed me down to my knees.

"I really hope you are telling the truth. I don't want to have to kill you," he purred.

Then everything went black.

_**If you wouldn't mind telling me what you think, that would be lovely. If you guys like it then I will gladly keep posting.**_

_**Review.**_


	2. I Don't Deserve This

_**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm very happy everyone who reviewed liked it. I would like some more reviews if you wouldn't mind! I have a challenge for you as well! - I would like to compile a list of as many greetings that begin with the letter "h" as possible, so please give me an answer. You can submit more than one! Just leave them in a review. Thanks to Clockwork Angel for beta-ing. You rock!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter is a bit scary. There is some pretty intense stuff in this chap for those of you who are a little queasy. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: You know what I'm going to say.**_

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - I Don't Deserve This**

I was lying in bed. I woke up from my nap a little over two hours ago and last time I looked, the clock read 5:46. I didn't really feel like getting up today. I knew I had to though. Well I didn't have to, but I should.

I was about to get up, but then Chairman Meow jumped onto my stomach. The little white fur ball looked upset; if a cat could look worried then my cat did. I sat up and stroked his head. "What's wrong, my little fuzzy wuzz?" I cooed at him. He was probably upset because I hadn't fed him yet. He got up off of me and curled up on Alec's pillow and gave a little mew. "Is it Alec? Is there something wrong with Alec?" I turned serious as he mewed again.

I shot out of the bed and snapped a pair of pants on. I was headed to my bureau to get my phone to call him, but it started ringing before I got there. I sighed with relief because it was probably him, but when I looked it was Isabelle. I picked it up.

"Isabelle?" I asked.

"Magnus, come to the Institute. It's Alec. Please get here soon," she sobbed into the phone.

"Okay, I'm coming, but what's wrong with him?" I asked while putting on a shirt and shoes. I didn't care that my hair and make-up wasn't done. I didn't even care what shirt it was that I was putting over my head. I just needed to get to my boyfriend. It turned out to be Alec's shirt from a few days ago; it still smelled like him.

"We went hunting and he was taken," Isabelle cried. Her voice suddenly dropped to a struggled whisper. "Please come soon, so I can get my big brother back."

"Don't worry, Isabelle. I'll get there in a minute and then we can go get him back," I said. I hoped that she could keep her head until I got there. I'd never heard that girl cry. She was always so strong. This must be really bad, which meant I had to get there soon.

"Okay," her voice broke and she hung up.

I shoved the phone into my pocket, slipped into a pair of combat boots and ran out the door.

It would take too long to get a cab, I couldn't run there, and I didn't have a car, so I slipped into the alley that goes around the back of my apartment building and started the spell for a portal.

o.O.o

I arrived at the Institute's front gate and saw Isabelle waiting for me. She wasn't crying as hard as she was before, but you could definitely see that she had been. Her eyes were bloodshot and the surrounding skin was pink from rubbing.

I ran to the steps and grabbed her shoulders. "What happened?" I asked. She flinched like I had hit her; my words had come out harsher than I intended. "Isabelle," I said in a softer tone, "let's go inside and then you and Jace can sit down and tell me what happened. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded and opened the door.

We walked into the old elevator and it started to ascend, creaking and moaning the entire way. They really needed to get it fixed. Isabelle mentioned that Jace was in the weapons room, so we walked there.

Jace was where Isabelle said he would be. When we walked in, he stood up and looked at me. He didn't have a smirk on his face like he usually did. Instead, his eyes held an emotion that I'd never seen on him before: sorrow. I'd never seen that boy look sorry before.

Damn it. It was like they both thought that Alec was going to die. I wouldn't let that happen; even if it killed me, I was going to make Jace's goddamn smirk come back.

"Jace, what the hell is going on? Where's Alec?" I fumed. I heard Isabelle sniffle and Jace gave her a look. She promptly left the room.

"We went hunting and there were more vampires than we expected in the house. A lot more actually." Jace looked down at his shoes. "They overpowered us. Alec lied. He told Raphael that we put a bomb underneath the house, and if they wanted to know where it was and when it was going to go off they had to set me and Iz free." He ran a hand through his blonde mess of curls.

"Why didn't you just call the Clave and have them storm the place?!" I yelled.

"We did. As soon as we got out we called mother. The Clave won't help Alec." He tilted his head to the side, taking in my confused expression. "He sugar-coated how much they hate his relationship with you, didn't he?"

"I had no idea that they would just leave him for dead because of me," I whispered. That was horrible. We were in love and they thought it was some kind of pairing made in hell.

"Well, that's what they think. Mother is coming home to help us. She asked us not to get you involved, but Izzy and I said no. We need your help to find him and get him out," Jace finished.

"Wait, find him?" That didn't make sense; I thought they went on a hunt and he was taken _while on the hunt._

"There was no bomb, so they either killed him right away or took him to another location to do Angel-knows-what," Jace replied.

All the blood from my face drained. I felt sick.

Alec could be dead. The love of my life, the man I've waited 800 years for, could be dead right now, and I had no way of knowing. "What do you need me to do?" I asked. I didn't care what it was. I was going to get him back.

"We need you to track him." Maryse's cold voice came from the direction of the door. She had her arm around Isabelle's shoulders. "Once you've found him we can go and get my little boy." She bowed her head. I thought she might actually have been crying. I guess she really did love him.

"I'll find him, and then I'm coming with you to rescue him," I said. Maryse's head popped up at that. I didn't think she was expecting me to help. She just didn't get that I was in love with her son. "If it's as bad as Jace described, you can use all the help you can get. I'm a pretty valuable ally." I felt myself smirk.

"Okay," Isabelle whispered. Everyone looked at her. She hadn't spoken the entire time.

"Alrighty, give me a map of New York," I ordered. Jace pulled out a map from a drawer and put it on the large table in the center of the room. I sat down in front of it; my hands started to spark blue and I put them over the map.

"Don't you need something of Alec's?" Maryse asked. She had taken a seat next to me with Isabelle by her side.

"This is his shirt. I put it on by accident," I replied, turning back to the map.

Normally, the map would burn where the person I was tracking was located; it didn't do that though. The entire map caught fire and disintegrated in front of me.

"What does that mean?" Jace asked. His face was white as a sheet. He knew what a tracking ritual was supposed to look like. I think that he feared the worst. He thought that his _parabatai _was dead.

"It means that there is a block over the place he is being kept. It is meant to hide the place from warlocks and trackers," I informed him. Relief came off of him in waves, but his sister was a different story.

"So you can't find him?" Izzy's bottom lip trembled as her eyes began fill with tears. Her hands went to her hair. I'd never seen this girl so upset. She was completely out of it. Her mother put an arm around her. I thought that she was going to try to shut her up, but she calmly rocked her distressed daughter.

"No, I'll find him, it will just take a little more time and effort. I'll find him," I promised her. I reached over Maryse and squeezed the young girl's hand. She looked up at me and put a brave smile on her face. Maryse nodded in my direction. We were going to put our differences aside and find her son.

I snapped in another map. "Jace, could you please turn the lights out?"He nodded and did as I asked.

I snapped in some candles and a pair of scissors. I placed the candles around the table in a circle, lighting them with my finger as I went.

"This might take a few days, but it is the only way I can find him," I informed the group. They all nodded silently.

Hot pink bedazzled scissors in hand, I cut the map into sixty-six small pieces and stacked them in a pile. Then, one by one, I lit them on fire. If they didn't completely burn up, it meant Alec was in that square; it would take a very long time because I had to go through each piece of the map manually. I explained all of this to the Shadowhunters. They understood, but wished that there was faster way. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

I got through fifteen pieces when Jace said, "Magnus, you have to stop now. You are draining yourself. Even if you find him, you won't be able to come with us to rescue him."

"No, I'm fine." I started on the next piece. This was really taking out a lot out of me; I had already used a considerable amount of energy to create the portal. I was almost completely drained. But I pushed myself do a few more. The next piece burned and I reached towards the pile, ready to keep going, but Isabelle grabbed my hand and squeezed my burnt fingers. I winced from the pain.

"Magnus," Isabelle whispered, "it's nine o'clock. You've been at this for three hours. You really do need to sleep now. You can take one of the spare bedrooms if you want," she finished, her eyes filled with a mixture of concern and worry.

Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. I wasn't sure if this was because he was worried that I wouldn't go willingly, or that I was physically unable to make it to a room by myself; either way, I was grateful for his support. Jace guided me to his room and handed me a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, then lead me to a spare room down the hall. I guess he thought I would pass out on the way there; I almost did. But Jace caught me and helped me walk the remaining distance to a warm bed.

Once Jace left the room, I pulled my pants off, replacing them with the comfy pants. I kept Alec's shirt though; I loved how it smelled like him. Then I collapsed onto the bed and didn't dream for the entire night.

(APOV)

I woke up in a cell. Cold water had just been dumped all over me. I was chained to a wall, my arms hanging above my head. I had a gash on my temple from where Raphael had knocked me out. I pulled at my restraints, but they wouldn't budge. My weapons belt was gone and I couldn't see very well. I pulled at the chains again, a little harder this time.

"Don't bother. Those chains aren't going anywhere," Raphael said, slipping out of the shadows. He grabbed my chin and jerked my face up. He turned my head from side to side, examining my face. "You are a very pretty boy. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet after all of this," he sneered.

I pulled my face away from his hand. I didn't want him touching me.

Raphael frowned. "So, where is this bomb of yours?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Bomb? I don't know what you are talking about." I grinned. He really thought that there was a bomb. I thought that I was bad at lying. Guess not. Magnus was going to be so proud of me - after he killed me for this.

Raphael's serene expression turned into a countenance of hate. "You little shit! I'm going to make you feel pain. I'm going to kill you, and have fun doing it!" He smiled evilly. He crouched down so he was on the same level with me and backhanded me across the face.

My head snapped back into the wall behind me. "They will come back for me," I countered, coughing a bit from the blood rising in the back of my throat.

"Oh, dear, you're assuming that once they find you, you will still be alive," Raphael sneered.

Then his boot connected with the side of my face.

Then everything went black.

_Again._

I woke up in a different room. I was chained to the ceiling with my shirt off. This was where it would begin. I might not get through this. I might end up dead before they could find me. Did I tell Magnus that I loved him one last time? I did, but I wished it hadn't been right after an orgasm.

Then I heard a whip crack. Before I had time to think I felt the whip hit my back. I didn't even make a noise.

"High pain tolerance, huh?" Raphael walked in front of me. "Let's see how far that will go." He smiled as he lashed the whip across my chest. This time the whip went deeper.

I grunted, refusing to scream in front of him.

"Oh, you aren't going to scream for me? I think I know something that will make you." He grinned at me. "You like cock right? That warlock and you have been fucking?" He smirked at me. "Well, this ought to be a treat for you. You are going to get to feel a real man down your throat." He unzipped his pants and flipped a switch on the wall. My chains loosened until he flipped it again. He pushed me down to my knees with enough force to made my knee caps crack. My hands were still chained above my head.

"No, please don't," I begged.

"Begging won't help. I'm going to fuck you so hard…" he said, and shoved himself into my mouth. I choked on him. My eyes started watering.

"You like that cock, bitch?" Raphael asked.

"No, please stop!" I screamed. There was no way that he understood me. I tried to stand up, but he pushed down by my shoulders and thrust into me harder.

"You want me to stop?" he teased.

"Please," I begged. He pulled out of me and walked over to the switch on the wall and flipped it up. I was dragged up by my arms. I was surprised to find myself crying a little bit. Raphael walked behind me so I couldn't see him.

"Blood looks so good on you," he said. "Lets add a little more." He chuckled as the whip cracked against my skin again and again. He undid my pants and slid them across the floor. Then he came up behind me and lined himself up with my entrance.

"No, please, anything, but that. Please," I whispered. "Please, anything else."

"Oh, beg some more. It just makes it all better," he said as he pushed into me. It hurt like hell and I was so scared.

This was when the real crying started. I begged over and over again for him to stop, but he didn't. He emptied himself into me. It hurt so much; Magnus was always so gentle. He would never want me again. I felt so dirty; Raphael had soiled me.

Raphael came around to my front. "Did you like that? Do you want it again?"

I couldn't even talk anymore. Raphael zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.

He proceeded to punch my jaw and my stomach. I spit up blood and I heard my ribs crack at least twice. I was used to getting roughed up a bit, but this was horrible. When he was done, he pulled out a box.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, pointing to it with his free hand.

I didn't respond.

"Oh well," Raphael said haughtily, "this is a box of very special daggers. They are soaked in a kind of poison." He opened the box, showing me what was inside. "I've been waiting to use them on someone that I really hate. You see, they will prevent you from healing. At least at the speed you Shadowhunters usually do." He smiled crookedly. "They cause an extreme amount of pain, but you don't have to worry about that yet," he said with a wink. Then he walked out the door, leaving the box open at my feet.

o.O.o

I stayed there for the entire night, unable to sleep; I was too scared. Raphael returned a while later. He was wearing different clothes so I assumed it was the next day. I didn't have any way of keeping track of time.

"Should I make you feel good again?" Raphael asked, dragging his nail down my chest.

"No. I want you to stop," I said aloud. I was surprised by my own confidence.

"Oh, you are going to be brave, are you?" Raphael asked. He then grabbed the whip and tore at my back until it was raw, bloody, and skinless.

I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Then my torturer went to the box and pulled out a dagger.

"This is going to be fun," Raphael whispered in my ear.

I felt the dagger cutting horizontally into my chest, the blood trickling down my stomach. He made a vertical cut next. Flipping the switch so I was lowered, Raphael cut along my arms.

"Are you ready for the real pain?" he teased. He dragged the knife down to my side, where the wound from the original fight was still healing. He made a sudden forward thrust, and I screamed from the agonizing pain. I'd been stabbed before, and it hurt of course, but this was so much worse somehow. He twisted the knife with a quick flick of his wrist. I screamed again. Blood was dripping down my bare leg. I didn't cry, but I knew that eventually I would.

Raphael took another dagger and repeated the process, only now to my shoulder. I kept screaming; it hurt so much, and I didn't think I could take it anymore. I was on my knees, but I couldn't find the strength to hold myself up.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Raphael smiled, flicking the switch again. The chains pulled me up sharply; the pain was blinding, and my feet were now hanging above the ground.

"I really don't like it when people lie to me. Do you understand that now?" he asked.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. He lowered me a little bit and shoved yet another dagger into my thigh, twisting it back and forth. I think that I started crying and I think that I begged for him to stop, but he didn't.

Then the sex started again, only it was as worse than the last time. Once he was finished with me, Raphael left me to hang there with daggers protruding from my body, naked and cold.

o.O.o

I had no way of telling time, so I made my day into two parts - time with Raphael and time without Raphael.

During my time with him, I would be given one glass of water - which I gulped down with haste ( I was afraid that he would take it away), he would stab me somewhere else with one of those daggers, maybe whip me or punch me if he felt like it, and then rape me and leave me for my "time without Raphael." The part that I hated the most was when he would touch me and empty himself inside me. It made me feel dirty. I hated it.

My time without him wasn't much better. It was so cold, and I shivered endlessly as the searing pain from the daggers slowly killed me. I was hungry and tired. I kept wondering what I did to deserve this, but I was never able to come up with an answer.

Maybe I did deserve it. I started to hate myself because this surely wouldn't happen to a good person. I wanted to die. I begged for it even.

_**Review.**_


	3. Overload

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm so happy to be posting this. Sorry it took so long (BTW - half of it is not beta-d! Apologies!) Thanks to The Clockwork Angel for beta-ing and CupcakeSprinkles14 for giving the most greetings that begin with "h".**_

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - Overload**

I wake up in a bed that I don't recognize, which is always a bad sign. I look around and realize that I am at the Institute, and then it all comes rushing back to me. Alec was captured and we have no idea where he could be. They asked me to come here and try to track him, and I stayed because I didn't finish the ritual and couldn't find him. I was also completely wasted. I had almost no magic left, and I almost passed out in Jace's arms. Alec might even get jealous. That would be so adorable. I can't wait to see him blush. If I ever see him again.

That's when the tears start. I cry for a few minutes. I don't think it could really be classified as crying though, more like extreme sobbing. As emotions rack my body, I start remembering all of the things that we had done together. I remember the first night we met at that silly party and the look on his face after the first time I kissed him. I remember the way he curled up against me after we made love the first time. And when he told his parents. I was with him when he did it and I blasted Robert across the room when he slapped his son.

The crying continues as I remember every moment that we had ever shared. It isn't fair that I am allowed to have such a long life and Alec can only have a short nineteen years. The tears stop and I look around my room. I'm surprised nothing caught on fire during my fit. I finally manage to pull myself together and get up. Okay, I think that it is time to start working again.

I walk out of the door, and find Jace sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. I can see dry tear streaks down his cheeks and I feel bad for him. His parabatai, his _brother_, is away somewhere that Jace cannot find, and he is having Angel-knows-what being done to him. Jace is able feel the discomfort and pain Alec is feeling.; he could probably tell me how Alec is feeling. That is the one thing that I still envy of Jace: the fact that he has a special connection with my boyfriend that I won't understand or be able to replicate. I know that Alec no longer has romantic feelings for Jace, so I really shouldn't feel jealous. But the feeling remains strong in both my heart and mind.

I wake Jace; he opens his eyes, which start to water as he looks at my face. I sit down next to him and ask what is wrong. He catches me by surprise, throwing his arms around me and sobs into my neck. "We need to find him soon. Raphael is doing horrible things," he whispers. What the hell is with the Lightwoods lately? They are all breaking down and crying. Christ, even Jace is. But I can't blame him. I had been in his situation just moments ago.

I pull Jace off of me and shake his shoulders, looking him sternly in the eye. "What is he doing?" My voice is calm and deadly, but I'm trying desperately to hide the fear that grips my heart.

He shakes his head. "No, Magnus. It's bad. We need to get him back. Now." He put force into the last word. The boy had been experiencing visions of Alec's suffering. His eyes look haunted, and that is saying a lot for a Shadowhunter, especially for Jace.

"Okay," I reply quietly, releasing my grip on him. Apologizing crosses my mind, but the idea disappears as quickly as it had come. We stand up and Jace wipes the tears from his face.

"Please don't tell anyone about that," he says, obviously trying to sound calm. He tries to go back to his smug demeanor, but I won't forget that he has a different side.

"I won't, but only if you tell me what you were doing outside the room." I smirk at him.

He smiles in return. "I was making sure that you didn't try to start your spells without me. I'm just as," he pauses, looking for the right word, "invested in Alec as you are," he finishes.

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty invested in Alec as well," I joke.

He laughed back. "We need to get some food into you though. I don't think you have eaten in a while," he pointed to my stomach.

"I don't think I will be able to keep anything down, but I'll take some coffee," I said. I honestly thought that if I tried to ingest anything there is no way that I wouldn't throw it back up. I had used so much energy that I would be sick if I tried to eat.

He nodded and started into the direction of the kitchen, while I went to the weapons room. Once I got there I immediately started to burn pieces again. This was taking too long, but there was no other way to find him. I had just finished a piece, when Jace walked in with two cups of coffee and gave one to me.

The cup was hot, and I almost dropped it, but of course Jace caught it. I was going to blame it on the fact that I was so tired, but Jace said, "Your fingers are burnt to a crisp. Why haven't you healed yourself yet?"

I shook my head, taking in the state of my fingers. I was a little confused because I should just heal myself automatically. I looked at my fingers and they were still really burnt, but not enough that I should have to put any effort into healing myself. It should happen involuntarily. Unless of course, I was completely drained, which I was yesterday. I was so weak that Jace almost had to carry me to bed. It didn't feel as warm as when Alec did. His arms are always so warm.

Alec.

Okay, time to focus. I took a swig of coffee, hoping that it would give me a boost of energy. It did; eventually.

I got through a few more pieces, completely in a trance because I couldn't focus my energy on anything else, when Isabelle walked in. She sat down next to Jace. "Any luck?," she asked, trying to sound hopeful.

Jace answered for me. "No, 42 more pieces," he replied.

Isabelle sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Usually he would push her off of him, but he didn't. I like this new - undouchy - Jace. I don't like the circumstances in which he has came about, but I hope he sticks around once we get Alec back.

"Don't worry. I won't stop until I find him," I assured her. Then a new set of footsteps came down the hall.

"It's four o'clock in the morning. What the hell is going on?," Maryse's voice came from the doorway in a purple silk robe. Her hair was frizzy and the robe was only half-tied. She looked flustered, which was an unusual for Maryse. When she saw that I was trying again, she came and sat next to me.

We kept doing this for the next four days, but found nothing. I almost burned out twice, but both times Maryse noticed before it got too bad and made me go to bed. We were starting to lose hope. It was taking to long and even Isabelle's hopefulness was fading. I was actually thinking about giving up, but on the fifth day, something happened.

**_Review._**


	4. Tired

**_Hey guys! I'm alive! Sorry for the long update. I have an excuse, but I know that you don't care. This is kind of a filler chapter. It's just to let you know what "happened". If you didn't get that joke, then you should probably go and read the last chapter again. _**

**_I really want reviews please._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you recognize from the books, just the plot. _**

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - Tired**

It was the fifth day of looking and I was getting antsy. Not only did I miss him, but Jace was starting to have nightmares and wouldn't tell me what was happening. I was starting to get really worried, but at least I know that if Jace is still having nightmares then he is still alive.

The family was chattering uselessly when something different happened. I had started a piece and it didn't burn. I announced this to the group and everything went quiet. They looked at the piece in question. After a few seconds of this the paper shot blue and green flames onto my fingers. It hurt so I dropped the paper. It still didn't burn though. That was definitely a good sign.

"What the hell is that for?," Jace asked. I think he was scared of what it meant so he whispered it at me. I didn't know for sure, but I had a pretty good idea.

"That means that they have put him in a pocket dimension somewhere here," I said pointing to the map piece. "Now, I have to find that too," I sighed, putting my head into my hands. This was going to be a long night.

"But, it's in this piece right?," Maryse asked hopefully. She reached towards the paper, but hesitated. She didn't pick it up for fear of burning herself.

It was in that piece, but that meant that I would have to do more rituals to uncover where to go to break into a pocket dimension physically. I explained that that would require them to come with me, and from there we could go get Alec. They sat and nodded.

"He is damn lucky that I love him," I joked. I was trying to make the situation better, but I don't think that I was helping.

"So, where is that?," Isabelle asked, pointing at the piece.

No one could make it out until Jace gasped. "That's the neighborhood that the abandoned house is in. It had a park with a lake in the middle right next to it," he said. I was surprised that he would remember a detail like that, but I was so thankful that he did. That didn't mean that I felt better about it.

"Damn, I feel so stupid. He's still at the house. That's where the entrance to the pocket dimension is. It must be Raphael's hidey-hole," I realized.

'SHIT," Jace screamed. He was so pissed that he punched a hole clean through the wall.

"I'm sorry Jace," I pleaded. "If I would have known then, oh God, I'm so sorry," I sobbed. It was all my fault. I should have seen this coming a long time ago.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Isabelle standing strong behind me. "It's not your fault, Magnus," she said, her voice crystal clear. "Jace calm down, we need to get to Alec as soon as possible and you aren't helping the situation," Isabelle ordered sternly.

Holy shit! She hasn't talked straight in days. Where the hell did this sudden confidence come from?

"What should we do, Magnus?," she asked.

"We need to go get him. You guys need to suit up or do whatever you do to get ready for a hunt," I answered. I need a coffee and to make a quick potion. I started to make a mental checklist.

"You are in no condition to go," Maryse said quietly.

I can't believe this. I haven't worked this hard to be left behind. I saw Jace move.

"He needs to go, Mom. We need someone to open the dimension," Jace said.

"Okay, but he can't come with us into it. He is too weak," she countered.

"He has to go. It wouldn't be right if he didn't," Isabelle said sternly. I'm really starting to like this girl.

"Look at him though. He can barely stand up on his own. He has lost a lot of weight and probably is drained of power. He will only slow us down," she yelled.

It's like she doesn't see that I'm sitting right here. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, sending a wave of power through the room. It knocked all of them down to the floor. "Yeah, 'cause I'm _soooo_ drained and can't burn a few vampires," I said.

Maryse looked scared, but she nodded, sensing that I was going whether she liked it or not.

They all suited up in silence while I made the potion that would allow us to enter the pocket dimension and made another to allow us to take Alec out with us. I changed my clothes into something that Jace gave me. They were Robert's because all of Jace's clothes were way to short for me. He gave me a pair of black pants, black t-shirt that was too loose for me, and leather jacket to put over it. I laced up the combat boots that I had brought with me and headed downstairs to the front door to make a portal.

We left a few minutes after that.

* * *

**_Review._**


	5. Horrible Things

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I think that my beta has abandoned me. :( I love reviews! They make me so happy to read them! So please review!_**

**_DISCALIMER: I don't own anything that you recognize from the books, just the plot._**

* * *

**Now Presenting**

**Prisoner's Silence - Horrible Things**

On the way there, I told the others what to expect once we got to the house. I don't know if that is what we will find, but I was preparing for the worst. I know what Alec has been going through and it isn't good. On the good side, I know that he is still alive, but I don't think he will last for much longer.

When we got to the house, the street was empty. It was dark and gave a feeling of abandonment. I don't think that anyone lived in the houses either. We walked to the end of the street and stopped in front of the house. I kicked in the door, not bothering with a rune. I wasn't going to take any more time than was necessary.

"Where will it be hidden?," Isabelle asked, uncurling her whip from her wrist.

"It will probably be underground. Entrances to pocket dimensions can't be destroyed easily so they aren't usually put above ground where weather can destroy the place it is hidden in," Magnus replied. He was really pale. His usual caramel colored skin had a funny blue tint to it. I hope that he won't get sick on us. He'll be fine once he sees Alec. I've seen the way they look at each other. When Magnus sees what Raphael has done, he'll regain _all_ of his power.

"Then it will be in the basement, won't it?," Isabelle asked, looking to me for the answer. I nodded back at her.

We started down the steps into the basement that was way to big to fit the house. Once at the bottom of the steps, I heard a thud from behind me and I whipped around, blade at the ready, only to see Magnus on all fours and coughing. Isabelle rushed over to him and tried to help him up, but he waved her off. He stood up and straightened himself, looking at me to see if I had already given up on him. I think he thought that once he has opened the dimension for us that I will send him home. Actually, I know that is what he fears.

"I told you that we should have left him at home. He is just going to slow us down," Maryse whispered angrily.

"No, Mom. We are not going to do that. We need him to open the dimension," I whispered back. I wasn't going to let her talk about Magnus like that. He is probably one of the most powerful beings that we have ever met.

Mother shut up at that. She wants Alec back as much as I do.

We walked in silence towards the doors that we had walked through last time we had been in the house. Behind the doors, the party room was completely empty. I tried to push away a glamour, but there was none. I looked to Isabelle and she shrugged. Mother was looking around the room and I couldn't see Magnus. I twisted around until I found him in the corner with his hands on the wall. I went up behind him, but stopped when I saw the corner start to split where the two walls meet. He was opening the dimension, but he looked like he was having some trouble doing it.

Magnus stepped back from the wall. "Quickly, go in. I can't keep it open for very long," he said. We could all see that he was struggling, so Isabelle and Maryse ran over while I stepped into the dimension. When I got to the other side I don't really know what I was expecting, but it wasn't what I saw. It was an exact replica of the layout of the house, at least that's what it looked like. Isabelle and Mom stepped in next, soon followed my Magnus. He closed the wall behind him and then slumped against it. He was panting and his skin was even paler than before.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. I started forward to get a closer look at him, but he stood up straight and started to walk towards the girls.

"I'm fine. Let's find Alec" he said, turning to me.

o.O.o

I heard him scream. We all did. I started to run towards the sound first and Jace caught up to me. I thought that he was going to grab me or try to stop me in some way, but he didn't. He was running alongside me and when we got to the door that the screaming was coming from, Jace kicked it in. We ran in with the girls behind us and saw the most horrible thing I have ever seen.

Isabelle gasped, and Raphael snapped his head around, pulling himself out of Alec. Alec whimpered. My Shadowhunter was completely naked, and his body was covered in blood, daggers sticking out of soft flesh.

Raphael did this to him. He had his filthy self inside of my beautiful, innocent boyfriend. Jace was frozen and so was the rest of the family, but I was pissed. I ran forward, all of my power coming back to me at a dizzying fast speed and my arms covered in blue flame. It must have been obvious that I was at full power because Raphael started to retreat, but that bitch wasn't going anywhere. I started casting spells. Words from dead languages that I didn't even know I knew were pouring out of my mouth. I watched Raphael rise into the air. He started screaming, kicking, begging for me to stop. He promised me anything. He said that he would give me anything if I wouldn't kill him.

"I'm going to do much worse than just kill you," I resonded. I heard my voice echo off of the walls of the small room. His face contorted into a countenance of pain, and I realized that I _really_ enjoyed seeing it. His spine snapped in the center, and his floating form bent backwards at the waist. His arms ripped off of his torso, and flew across the room. Raphael's eyes started to widen. I thought it was from fear and pain, but then they popped out of thier sockets. He looked like he was trying to scream, but no sound came out, at least no sound that I could hear. I kept hearing something, but I couldn't make out what it was. I was having trouble noticing anything other than the vampire in front of me.

Blood started to pour from his throat and trickle onto the ground. He was trying to say something, but blood was pouring out of his mouth too, so it came out gurgled sobs. I heard someone screaming my name. It sounded like Isabelle, but I couldn't pull myself away from making this vampire suffer the way my Alec did.

_Alec._

I turned to where he was, in the center of the room. They had taken him down from the ceiling, and Jace was working on unbinding him. I rushed over to them. Raphael's body dropped to the floor. The vampire was still alive, but just enough to still be able to experience pain.

Jace got Alec unchained, and Maryse was trying to keep him awake, but it looked like he was going to lose consciousness at any moment. She looked at me with pleading eyes, and moved over to make room for me. I took her place and touched Alec's cheek. He responded to my touch immediately and opened his eyes slightly.

His eyes were dead. They didn't have any glimmer in them anymore. "Magnus?," he whispered. I could barely hear his voice.

"It's me love," I assured him. He was so weak, and so cold. His skin was like ice.

"Please make it stop," he begged. My heart broke at the sound of his voice and I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Please," he whispered, his voice void of strength.

"It's okay, baby. I'll make it go away," I promised, holding the sides of his face with my hands and stroking his sweat soaked hair off of his face. He's getting a fever.

"Get a blanket," I ordered. When no one moved, I turned to Jace and gave him my best death glare. I must have looked fucking terrifying because he got up right away and started to search the room. Isabelle got up too, and started to look. I heard gasp a few seconds later, and took a moment to look in her direction. She was standing in front of a closet. The door was open and the inside was filled with torture devices. Her hand went to her mouth, and Jace ran to her side. He grabbed the blanket that was at the bottom on the floor, and closed the door with super speed, but not fast enough so that I coudn't see what was underneath it. He grabbed Isabelle's shoulders, turned her around and lead her back to the scene at the center of the room. She probably would have been glued to the spot in front of the closet if Jace didn't make her move.

"Wait," I said, covering Alec's body. The blanket was little, so I made sure that his private parts were covered. "Give me the box that was under the blanket," I turned to Jace because I was not making Isabelle go back to that closet. She was just barely holding herself together. Jace returned with the box, and my world shattered. I didn't have to closely examine the box to know what it was. The box contained ancient enchanted daggers that would keep the victim alive as long as the torturer wanted. They might keep you alive, but the pain from the venom they release is so much more horrible than an actual dagger that you are begging for death. Usually only one is used for whatever task the owner has in mind because using more could render the victim insane. Alec had them protruding from his shoulder, side, thigh and rib cage.

"We need to get these daggers out now," I said. Alec was close to death which meant the daggers had been in for a while.

Jace pulled out his stele and moved to touch it to Alec's skin, but I stopped him. "Those daggers are enchanted, if you try to heal him that way, or if I try to heal him with magick, then he will die. He needs to heal like a mundane, with mundane tactics and medicine," I told him. At that Isabelle lost it. She could see that the odds were slim for her brother surviving even if he could be healed using an _iratze. _Maryse put her arm around her daughter to try and calm her down.

Jace nodded. "What do we do then?," he whispered. He sounded like he had lost the battle already. He sounded broken hearted and despondent.

"We have to pull them out," I answered. I knew that the pain it would cause Alec would be unbearable, but in order to keep him alive it would have to happen. Jace knew that too and I saw him nod.

"Get her out of here. She shouldn't see this and neither should you," Jace said to his mother. The Shadowhunter race did not separate men from women. Females were expected to see the same things that men did everyday. They were treated equally, even to the point where pregnant women were still expected to go out and hunt for the first few months of their pregnancy, so Jace sheltering the women in his family from this sight was a little off, but I would have done the same thing. I wouldn't make any mother see something like that, and Isabelle looked like she belonged in an insane asylum.

Maryse didn't argue like I thought she would. She stood up, pulled Isabelle up with her, and walked out of the room.

Now it was time for horrible things to happen. Jace touched my shoulder and I turned to him. "I'll pull them out, but I need you to keep him awake and hold him down. Is that alright?," he asked. He sounded like he was talking to a child, but then I realized that I must look a mess with tears running down my face. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. He moved to the first dagger, and I turned to Alec.

"Okay, babe," I started, speaking very close to his face, "Jace is going to pull the daggers out of you, and it's going to hurt a lot, but I promise you will feel better once we get you home," I finished.

Alec nodded. "Magnus?," he whispered.

"Yes, love,?" I answered.

"Please don't leave me," he breathed, unable to say anything at full strength.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied. He closed his eyes tight, signaling that he was ready for Jace to begin.

The largest dagger was embedded in his side, so I told Jace to pull that one out last. He went for the one in his shoulder first.

"One... Two... Three..." I said. Once I finished, Jace pulled it out.

I heard the worst sound that had ever reached my ears, Alec screaming bloody murder. I held down his chest when it bucked up. Jace reminded me to. I wouldn't have known that Alec's wounds would open up more if he squirmed. I was thanking every god I could think of that Jace was here with me. I wouldn't know what to do otherwise, but when we held down his chest, we were pushing his whipped and bruised back into the ground, causing even more pain.

"It's out. Alec, baby, it's out," I said to him, letting up on his chest. He stopped screaming, but he was breathing really heavy. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. He squeezed back hard, his knuckles turning white. He squeezed so tight that I couldn't feel my fingers. His shoulder was bleeding more now. We have to work fast. "Just a few more. Stay with me. Please, Alec, stay awake," I begged.

He nodded. He was trying to be strong and I know he didn't want to show pain in front of me. I could see the determined glint in his eyes, but that glint drifted away as Jace took another one out of his thigh.

I wish it was me. I wish it was me on the ground right now instead of him. I wish that he didn't have to be strong, that this would all go away, and we could go home and cuddle on the couch with Chairman Meow, but wishing wasn't doing me any good lately.

I stroked his hair and tried to console him. I managed to calm him down just enough so he wouldn't pass out when Jace pulled the next one.

I counted just as I had before, and then Jace did the hard part. I couldn't watch it happen so my eyes stayed on his face and I watched it contort in pain as he screamed for it to stop. There was blood pooling around us.

"Okay, last one," I whispered. "I promise."

He nodded, but I could tell that he was barely holding on to consciousness.

I counted again before Jace pulled out the largest dagger. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head and his chest bucked up for the last time as he shook and shuttered in agonizing pain, but I held him down and tried to calm him.

Once he calmed down I begged him to stay awake and so did Jace, but he passed out right after. I carried him out into the hallway, where we found the girls hugging each other and crying. Maryse looked like a wreck and Isabelle looked even worse than her mother.

"We need to get him back to the Institute," Jace ordered. Maryse stood up and straightened herself and so did Isabelle. We all made their way out, not knowing if Alec was going to survive the trip back or not.

_**Review.**_


	6. Bruises, Blankets, and Bile

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (school junk is to blame). There has been a lack in reviews! How dare all of you! JKJKJK. I would like more reviews please. I'm really sorry for the quality of this chapter. I just wanted to get it out there, so... Okay, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - Bruises, Blankets, and Bile**

The five of us made it back to the Institute and Alec was still breathing. I laid him down on one of the beds in the Infirmary and everyone gathered around him.

"I don't know what to do. I've never had to heal anything without magick," I whispered. It was true. I have no idea how to save my boyfriend.

"Me neither. Jace?," Isabelle asked.

I looked to him, as did the rest of his family. He answered, "Yeah, I'll try, but no promises. I need blankets, water, and some towels. A lot of towels..."

Everyone ran off in separate directions to go get what Jace required. I wanted to help, but I was glued to the spot. All I could do was stare at my blue eyed angel. My baby was beaten, bruised, and violated. I wanted him to wake up so badly. It is all my fault that he is like this. I took his hand in mine and kneeled at the bedside because there wasn't a chair. "Please be alright. Please," I begged into my clasped hands.

A touch to my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to Maryse crouching behind me, holding the blanket meant for Alec. "He will be alright. Jace will fix him and then he will wake up," she told me. I let go of Alec's hand and she put her arms around me. I didn't push her away because it felt nice and I think that her mother instincts kicked in and she felt the need to console a younger distraught person, even if I was centuries older than she was.

Maryse pulled me up to my feet just as the others walked into the room.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is clean the wounds. Magnus, can you help me?," Jace asked tearing up some of the towels that he had brought in. Isabelle placed a two bowls of warm water on the table beside the bed.

"Yeah, anything you need help with." I promised. I'd do anything if it would help Alec. I turned to Isabelle. I don't know how long she will last before freaking out again. She had already lost one brother and that's why I think that she keeps freaking out. She isn't a naturally weak person, so she must still be thinking about Max.

"You don't have to be here for this. Once we get him stitched up, you can come back and sit with him. If you want to, of course," I told her. She shouldn't watch if it is going to upset her.

The young shadowhunter shook her head. She was going to stick it out, but her mother took her out of the room anyway. I think that we all wanted Isabelle to go back to normal as soon as possible. That wasn't going to happen unless she could see her brother healed and awake.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" Jace asked me. He was worried that I would have the same response as his sister. I can so handle this.

"I told you. _Anything._"

He handed me a damp towel and bowl of motioned for me to start at his feet. I cleaned all the way up his thighs, but paused at the edge of the blanket. Jace saw me stop and turned to see why. "What's..." he asked, seeing my hesitation, "Oh."

"I don't know if I should do this," I murmured. I didn't want to lift the blanket, the only thing hiding Alec's private parts from view. I've seen them before, but not like this. I think Alec might get mad at me if I do, if I see what is underneath.

"Yes, you should. I think he would only be comfortable if you did that," Jace answered. "He wouldn't like it if I saw _that_, so I am going to be right back. I have to get some things anyway," he said, walking out of the room, leaving me there to deal with my dilemma. I pulled up the blanket and cleaned as quickly as possible, not thinking about what I was doing. I put the blanket back down just as Jace walked back in the door. He was carrying a little bag.

"What's next?" I asked. Alec was all cleaned up.

"I have to stitch up the wounds," Jace informed me. He didn't sound happy about it. I knew he was telling me not to watch, but I was determined to be there. Jace threaded the needle and stuck it through Alec's skin. A drop of blood oozed from the needle's penetration and it was gross. I felt bile rise from the back of my throat and I ran to the bathroom. My knees hit the floor in front of the toilet and I spewed the little that was in my stomach. After the contents of the organ had been emptied into the toilet I coughed, my gag reflex making my eyes water.

I stood up and washed out my mouth. The person I saw in the mirror didn't look like me. The person was pale and had purple bags under his eyes. His hair was thin and his eyes were dead.

I am tired and weak and I need to see my baby. I started out the door, but Jace called out to me, "Hold on, Magnus. I'll be done in a second."

I waited at the door for him to call to me again. When he did, I re-entered the room and there was a chair waiting for me next to the bed and another with Jace sitting in it. The shadowhunter patted the chair and I sat down in it.

"He's done. I can't do anymore for him, other than give him some drugs," he shrugged. "Will he ever be able to use magick or iratzes again?" Jace asked me.

"No, we just have to wait until the venom is drained from his system. That might take a few weeks though," I told him, leaning forward to look at Alec's face. There weren't any really bad bruises or cuts there.

"How will we know when it is?" he asked, leaning forward too.

"His fingernails," I replied, lifting Alec's hand for Jace to see, "when they are back to normal color, he can be healed using _alternative_ methods," I finished. I brushed my fingers over his fingernails, they are black.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know so much about these daggers?" he inquired.

I didn't want to respond. I know he will hate me if I answer that question and maybe Alec will too.

"Magnus?" he asked again, moving closer.

"I designed the enchantment for them over 500 years ago," I whispered, putting my head in my hands.

"Magnus..."

"I know. I'm so sorry and I wish that I didn't do that. I'm so so sorry," I whispered.

"Magnus, it's okay. You didn't know that this would happen, but why?" Jace leaned closer.

"They were going to kill me. I didn't want to die. I was young and I was inexperienced. I'm so sorry," I cried. The tears didn't come, but I felt like they should be. I guess that I'm all cried out.

"Magnus Bane! This is not your fault. No one will blame you for this," Jace barked, pointing at Alec's still body. "I don't, Alec won't, and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying, but not wanting to believe it. I was going to continue in my self-hatred, but something brushed against my calf. I looked down to see my little white fuzz ball, Chairman Meow.

"Mom and I went to go get him from your place. He can stay here as long as you are going to be staying. You should probably feed your cat once in a while," Isabelle smiled, walking into the room, followed by Maryse.

I picked him up and sat him in my lap. He stayed there for a while, enjoying the petting he was getting, but then he jumped off my lap and onto the infirmary bed.

Chairman Meow curled up against Alec's hip and fell asleep.

**_Hey, so if I don't get 12 reviews or more, there is a good chance that I will kill off Alec..._**

**_No, that won't happen. I'm not that mean, and I love Alec way to much for that._**

**_But seriously,_**

**_Review._**


	7. Escaping the Darkness

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I had some trouble with this, and it's really short, however REALLY IMPORTANT! I do hope that you enjoy it. I loved the amount of reviews I got last chapter! It was great and I read them all and they all made me feel really good, and some of you gave me a few ideas! I would like some reviews for this one too. Tell me you like it or hate it - it doesn't matter, but I would like 12 reviews please!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I wrote it in previous chapters, you know I don't own anything except the plot. I'm not going to write this anymore.**_

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - Escaping the Darkness**

Thoughts were swimming in front my eyes, all kinds of memories with my friends, family and lessons I learned from my father when I was little. They were slowly being swallowed by a dark, gaping hole at the back of my vision. All the memories that made me happy were disappearing into that darkness and the ones that I still could see were darkening and fading a little bit at a time.

I heard a voice calling to me. I don't know who it is, but I think that I love that person. I know I love that person, I feel a tightening in my chest when he calls to me. His voice sounded like it was coming from the blackness. I really want to see that person and if I go towards the darkness, maybe I will.

I started toward it when I heard someone scream my name. It was the same person. It was him and he was begging me not to die.

Die?

I realized that this isn't where I was supposed to be. I'm asleep.

o.O.o

I was sitting next to his bed, when one of the machines that Jace had brought in started to beep funny. I looked up and the machine was Alec's heart monitor. The beeping was a lot slower and more irregular.

Alec was _dying_.

"Alec! Alec, baby, please!" I screamed at his lifeless form. "Alec, please don't die. Please," I begged into his chest. It was barely moving and I couldn't hear any breathe coming from his lips.

The heart monitor started beeping faster and he started to breathe again. Relief washed over my body and I realized that I had stopped shaking. I was shaking in the first place? I nuzzled my face into his neck and breathed in his scent. That always calmed me down, no matter what.

"Magnus?"

I looked up and into the face of my lover. For the first time in days, I saw his beautiful blue eyes.

I don't know what to do. I want to grab him and hold him against my chest and never let go. I want to kiss him until I can't breath anymore. I want to pick him up and hold him in my arms, but any of those would hurt him.

I felt tears go down my cheeks. "Alec. Oh, Alec," I sobbed, nuzzling into his neck again. "Thank-you. I love you, baby. I love you so much. Thank-you," I sobbed into his neck. He laid there, underneath me and patted my back, trying to soothe me. I pulled away and saw him smiling.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, rubbing his head. His voice was raspy from lack of use and his fingernails were a lighter color. At least that part was good.

"You've been unconscious for seven days," I told him, sitting back down in my chair.

"What?! I've been almost dead for a week?" he gasped.

"I'm so sorry, but I missed you so much," I said, taking his hand in mine. He tried to sit up, but winced and fell down against the pillow.

I stood up and moved toward him. "Do you want me to go get Jace? He can give you medicine," I asked.

"Medicine? Can't he give me an iratze?" He looked confused. His forehead is all scrunched up and usually I would find that really cute, but not right now.

"No, I'm sorry. If there was another way, you know I'd have found it," I promised.

"I know you would have, but why?" he asked.

"The daggers he used on you. The enchantment," I paused so my voice didn't crack, "on the venom that came from the daggers, it prevents us from healing you safely. If we try, it could hurt you worse," I told him, kissing his hand. "I'm so sorry," I kept telling him.

He smiled, but he didn't know why I was apologizing.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm safe now, and I know that everything will be okay."

He is such a beautiful person. "Yes, darling, it will be. Do you want anything? Do you want food or water, maybe something for the pain?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but do you think that you could lie down next to me?"

"Of course, darling," I answered. I stood up, waiting to be able to lie with my love again. He tried to scoot over, to make room for me, but winced in pain. "It's okay. You don't have to move. I'll fit," I assured him, touching his cheek. I hate seeing him in pain, and he's been in a lot of pain lately.

I laid down on the bed. It was a really tight fit considering the bed was small for one person, let alone two grown men, but we managed. He sighed and melted into my side, just like he used to. It felt wonderful to have him next to me again.

"So, Alec," I started. He looked up at me, his blue eyes vibrant again. "Tell me about how you lied to a vampire."

* * *

_**Review.**_


	8. Recoveries

_**Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm super sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but as an apology, I combined two chapters into one! I didn't get a sufficient amount of reviews last chapter, but it was a sucky chapter anyway. This is a pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself, so I want reviews! (12 to be exact) This story is almost over, so be prepared in the next few chapters for it to end.**_

* * *

**Now Presenting:**

**Prisoner's Silence - Recoveries**

(MPOV)

Weeks have passed by, and Alec has gotten so much better. He can walk by himself and has been eating more than he was when he first got back. He ate a whole plate full of Chinese food the other day and we all freaked out when he asked for more. Everything was great when he was awake, but the nightmares were horrible. He would wake up screaming and I would have to calm him down.

He had been moved out of the infirmary and into his old room. He invited me to join him or Maryse could find me a different room. I asked to be with him. I wanted him to come home so badly. I wanted to sleep in our bed with him next to me and cuddle on our couch.

We asked Maryse if he could go home, but she looked sad at that. I think that she really liked having Alec home again, even if that meant that Robert wasn't going to be coming home any time soon. Their marriage hasn't been that great since Alec came out because Robert blames Maryse for it. He is such an asshole.

Between the two of us, we managed to convince her to let him leave, but she had a few conditions. She made Alec promise to make contact with her every two days until he was well again, and have dinner with her and the rest of the family once every two weeks. She didn't specify where though, so that way Alec wouldn't have to leave the loft if he wasn't feeling well.

He moved back the next day.

o.O.o

I was carrying our bags and Alec was walking beside me. I kept telling him to go slow, but he was determined to prove that he wasn't in pain, but that changed once we got into the door.

I had forgotten about the stairs. There were exactly 26 steps up to the loft. I didn't want Alec to even attempt going up those steps because they were about 21 more than he could handle without needing to sit down. He started to go up, but I put the bags down and snapped the up to the loft. "Nope. You're not going anywhere," I teased picking him up bridal style.

"Magnus! I can walk you know," he pulled away from me, but I just held on tighter. He eventually just gave up and let me carry him.

Once we got upstairs, I set him down on the couch and asked if he was hungry. his answer was no, so I sat down next to him and turned on the TV. We watched for a few hours and then he said he was tired so we went to bed.

When he sat on the bed next to me, he asked me "Magnus, how did you know so much about the daggers? Jace said that you knew what they were right away."

Crap. I don't know what to tell him. I hope that he understands that I never thought that what I did all those years ago would hurt him in any way. "Alec, please you have to understand that I didn't know what I was doing. I never meant for it to hurt anyone," I said.

"Magnus, what the hell are you talking about?" Alec asked, moving closer to me on the bed.

"Are you up for a story about my past?" I asked him. This might take a while and he did look really tired. I prayed that he said that he didn't want to hear it.

"Always. You know that" he answered. It looked like he had perked up suddenly.

Shit. "A long time ago, I didn't have a lot of enemies, even though I was really powerful and I didn't have a whole lot of friends either," I started. He nodded, understanding where I was going so far.

"A group of demons captured me and held me hostage. They gave me weapons of all kinds. I had bows, swords, whips, daggers, they even gave me matches to see if it would work," I continued.

He furrowed his eyes together and looked really confused. "Until what would work?" he asked.

This is the moment of truth. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Until I enchanted a weapon that would cause the victim a huge amount of pain, but still keep them alive," I answered.

That's when I was it click in his eyes. He pushed his lips into a thin line.

I turned to him. "Alec, please, they said they would burn me if I didn't do it. They beat me until I fell unconscious almost everyday. Please, I never thought that it would hurt you. I'm so sorry," I told him. My eyes were begging for him to forgive me. It's my fault that he is in pain. It's my fault that he is having nightmares. It's my fault that he has gone through everything that he has been through.

"Magnus," was all he said.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay. You didn't know that this would happen. It's _not_your fault," he answered, taking the sides of my face in his hands. He kissed me on the lips and when he pulled away he stroked my back and pulled me down onto the bed. We fell asleep like that and slept all the way through to morning.

o.O.o

Regular days have passed by and things have just kept getting better. Alec has kept his promises to his mother and he keeps healing. I'll be able to begin healing him very soon. I started taking clients again because Alec could be left alone for longer periods of time. The nightmares had almost stopped. I really thought that they were gone for good, but one night they came back.

o.O.o

I was woken up by the bed shaking. I sat up to see what was the matter, and found Alec, still asleep, whimpering and struggling behind bonds that didn't exist.

"Baby, wake up," I whispered-screamed at him, shaking his shoulders lightly. He continued his struggling. "Alec," I shook him, "wake up, wake up," I said out loud. I shook him a little harder. He pushed at me and started sobbing. "Alec, baby, you're asleep, it's not real." He moaned in pain. I looked down to the wound on his side. Blood was spreading out from where the bandage was.

I need to redress that wound. I'm going to try one more time. If he doesn't wake up, I swear, I'll dump a bowl of water on him. I shook him again, hard. He sprung into a sitting position, and punched me in the face with enough force to send me flying off of the bed. I held my nose. It was broken and bleeding.

"Oh, Magnus, I'm so sorry!," he tried to reach me, but grabbed his side and gasped. My nose could wait, but he couldn't. He was bleeding worse than before.

I went to him. I snapped his shirt off. The bandage was completely red, and the blood was dripping onto the sheets. It was like he read my mind.

"Magnus, I'm sorry about the sheets, I'll wash them later, and your nose…"

I cut him off, "Don't you worry your pretty self about it." I snapped my fingers and the blood coming from my nose, and the crookedness of it went away. It wasn't healed completely, and it still hurt like hell, but he looked calmer about it.

"Lay down, so I can fix you up," I smiled at him. I didn't want him to see how really worried I was about him. He laid down and scrunched his face up in pain. It was really hurting him so I worked faster. I took the blood-soaked bandage off of his skin and he winced.

"Shh, baby, I'm gonna make the pain go away," I promised.

He nodded, and I reached onto the side table for the bag of emergency medical equipment I kept around for this very situation. Once the bandage was off I applied some liquid stitches, and placed a new bandage on. That is what Jace told me to do if the wound broke open again. He squirmed when I did this, and I shushed him again. I hated causing him any type of pain, but it had too happen.

Once I was finished I asked him, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, it wasn't," he replied, reaching his arms out for me to hold him.

I picked him up, and he winced a little, but once he was settled in my lap with his head rested on my shoulder he was fine.

"Honey, are you okay? Was it that nightmare?," I asked him. He kept having the same nightmare, and it was happening more often. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I knew he just kept reliving those few days while Raphael had him.

He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?," I asked. I always asked, but he never wanted to talk about it. I wanted to know what was done to my baby, but I don't want him to have to go through it again.

He shook his head. I started to feel my shoulder getting wet.

"Oh, baby, it's okay," I whispered into his hair, pulling him closer to my chest.

"Magnus, it was so scary…" he whispered back. He fisted my shirt and hung on for dear life.

"It's okay. I won't let them hurt you ever again," I stroked his back.

"I know you won't," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be…"

I cut him off again. "Darling," I tilted his chin up so that he could look at me. His eyes were red. "I will not judge you for crying. You have been through so much, and you have been so strong," I caressed his cheek. "You have seen some things that would make most people cry, just thinking about them. I will never judge you for crying," I finished.

He bent down and buried his face in my neck. He started to shake a little bit, and the sobbing started. I stroked his back for at least twenty minutes after that. He stopped, wiped his eyes and looked up, "Thank-you."

"It's all good. Do you want to go back to sleep?," I asked. This was another question that the answer was always a "No".

He shook his head.

"Okay then. Well I have a surprise for you," I smiled at him.

He looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face. That was possibly the cutest thing that I have ever seen.

"Come on," I said. I picked him up and got up off of the bed. It was quite difficult considering how low we were to the ground.

"I can walk. Magnus, I really am fine," he sighed, trying to get away.

I knew he could walk, but I liked carrying him. "No, I don't think I want to let you walk. When will I ever get this opportunity again?," I teased.

He sighed and I set him down on the couch gently.

He looked up at me again. "What's going on?," he asked.

I sat down next to him. "This was supposed to be your birthday present, but I think you deserve it now," I pecked a kiss on his cheek. I reached underneath the couch to grab a box that I had wrapped just before the incident and hid there. "Here," I gave it to him. He grabbed it and looked at me in question. "Open it," I urged. I scooted closer and put my hands on his shoulder and leaned my head on it. I can't wait to see his face. He pulled the bow off first and then tore the paper down the front. He took a moment to read it and gasped. His face lit up and he bounced up and down a bit.

I saw him reading a book on Medieval Weaponry. He loved that book. He wouldn't put it down until he was done, and then he reread it. TWICE! I didn't get any cuddle time for a two weeks.

I looked up the book, and found out that there was a TV series that had a few seasons, but got canceled because of lack of interest.

"There's a movie?," he asked in awe.

"It's not a movie, darling. It's 72 hours of commentary from the guy that wrote the book," I smiled at him. I won't be able to get him off of the couch for days, but at least I can get some cuddle time. "I was wondering if we could watch them together, and you could teach me about some of the weapons you like?," I asked. I really hope that that will make him happy. Maybe this will make him feel better. That's all I want to see.

"By the Angel, Magnus. I love you so much," he threw himself at me. "I love you so much," he said into my neck.

I brushed my hand over his ebony hair. "Is that a yes?," I teased.

He nodded. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too, darling," I said and I've never meant anything more in my life.

I went to pull away, but he started to kiss my neck. He made his way up to my mouth and stayed there for a while. Oh, he was such a good kisser. I don't know where he learned to do this. As far as I know I was his first kiss.

His hands fisted in my hair, while he moved to straddle over me. He pulled my hair so that my head went back and my neck was exposed. I moaned. He moved down so that his mouth was right below my ear. He nipped my earlobe and I moaned again.

"Alec, are we going to…" This time I was cut off by the scream that came from my throat when his teeth grazed against my adam's apple. I haven't had him in such a long time. Oh gods above I need him so bad. "Are we?," I asked.

"I want to," he whispered. "I really want to," he said again. He moved and his knee brushed up against my groin. My entire body went rigid and I grunted. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry," he said. He looked down to that area to see if there was any damage. He then blushed when he saw that I was hard.

I think he thought that he hurt me, so I shook my head. I was afraid too open my mouth because I didn't know what I was going to say (or what sound I was going to make).

When I finally regained my composure I asked, "Do you want to?" I looked down at him and I didn't see any largeness in that area. I was a little confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that yet," he dropped his hands from my chest. "I'm so sorry," he looked down at his hands. I saw a tear fall onto his hand.

I quickly put a pillow over myself, so he couldn't see my lap anymore, and reached forward. "It's alright. You know that I would never make you do anything that you don't want to," I said. I tilted his chin up and wiped the tear streaks away. He smiled at me. "Do you want to start the show?," I asked.

He nodded and picked up the copies off of the coffee table. "Magnus," he looked at me, "what is this?," he pointed to the signature on the cover.

"It's the author's signature," I said, waiting for his reaction.

He smiled, looking back at the box. "I love you so much," he said.

"I know. Here," I held out my hand. He gave the box to me and I snapped my fingers. The TV turned on and the DVD started.

We spent the next few hours sitting on the couch cuddling, while he told me all about every type of weapon that came up on the screen. I loved it. We got through three episodes and finally he fell asleep, in my arms, for the first time after waking up after a nightmare.

**_Review._**


End file.
